


Ils sont descendus

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: « Les fonds marins sont glacés. C'estpasla pression qui t'étouffe, quand tu tombes là-dedans. C'est lefroid. Qui te transperce comme des milliers d'épées. Tu t'y connais en épées, non ? - Arrête ton char et va faire à manger,merci. Tu fais peur à Chopper. »





	Ils sont descendus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Une bonne grosse gueule de bois à six heures du mat' c'est le secret du succès. With love, et vous allez me détester quand même. Bonne lecture !

 

_« Arrête de faire le con ! Reviens ! REVIENS ! »_

 

* * *

 

« Non. »

Un seul mot. Et putain que c'était dur dans la bouche. Y avait personne qui pouvait regarder dans ses yeux. Noirs comme…

« Non. »

Il voulait pas, c'était tout. _Bleu, bleu, bleu…_ Le froid mordait sa peau. Mais il ne sentait rien. Plus rien.

« Continue pas d'me poser la question, j'ai dit non, Luffy. »

Nami s'effondra dans des bras de cyborg mouillés.

« Tu bois dans c'trou depuis trois jours ! »

Le tavernier fit la grimace.

« On s'en va.  
– Je t'ai dit que je partirai pas. »

Il avait le regard tranquille qui cachait la tempête au fond.

« Tu vois bien qu'il est pas prêt. »

Robin avait sacrément raison. Pipo (qui serrait le petit renne contre lui) retint son souffle. Le capitaine avait envie de tout casser. Quelqu'un fredonnait…

« Tu nous as toujours botté le cul pour qu'on aille de l'avant.  
– Pas cette fois. »

Tout le monde pleurait. Surtout Brook.

Mais pas lui, pas lui.

« Tu fous quoi, Zoro ? »

Rien. Plus rien.  
_  
« Adieu, adieu le bleu de tes yeux »_

Sauf dans son cœur, car c'est là qu'il pleurait, à la dérobée, terriblement, massacré, tout ouvert et les veines éclatées.

« Pourquoi ? »  
__  
« Ô ma mer  
Mon océan de Merveilles  
A jamais je t'épouse » Leur squelette chanteur reniflait.

La vérité c'était…

« Luffy, hoqueta sa navigatrice. S'il te plait… »

Il se retourna. L'équipage à fleur de peau.

« Demain. »

 

* * *

 

Les étoiles brillaient derrière ses paupières. Brisé tout de l'intérieur. Zoro s'endormit sur les tuiles d'un toit un peu pourri avec une odeur chiante dans le nez.

_« Jusqu'à la fin des temps je suis tien »_

 

* * *

 

« Tu rends pas les choses plus faciles. Tu sais qu'il…  
\- Non.  
\- Vois la vérité en face, putain ! »

Le cliquetis de l'acier, ses sabres comme des fusées. Les tables qui volent, le comptoir déchiré, les murs qui se cassent la gueule.

Ils se massacrèrent.

Et quand toute sa haine fut extériorisée, les os cassés, le sang qui coule des trous dans les muscles et la peau, quand Brook chanta, et les cordes pincées du vieux violon, les cordes pincées des cœurs prêts à exploser…  
__  
« Adieu, adieu le bleu de tes yeux  
Ô ma mer  
Mon océan de Merveilles  
A jamais je t'épouse  
Jusqu'à la fin des temps je suis tien »

Zoro hurla.

« POURQUOI TU REVIENS PAS ?! POURQUOI ?! MERDE ! SOURCIL EN VRILLE DE MES DEUX ! Je sais que t'es pas… »

Son grand ami lui enfonça son chapeau de paille sur la tête et le serra si fort dans ses bras.  
Parce qu'ils pleuraient.

« … Sanji. »

 

* * *

 

 _« Arrête de faire le con ! Reviens !_  
– Ce connard va nous couler si personne descend lui défoncer la tronche !  
– Attends-nous putain !  
– Pas le temps ! Il va ravager le bateau avec ses tentacules !  
– Tu vas te faire…  
– Non.  
– REVIENS !  
– Promis ! »

Un kraken.

 

_« Où il est ? Où est Sanji ? »_

 

* * *

 

_« Embrasse-moi_  
_Avant la mort »_

 

* * *

 

« Tu sais pas fumer, tête d'algue. »

C'est vrai que Zoro crapotait et ça lui brûlait la gorge.

« Ta gueule, c'est ta faute.  
– T'as pleuré ?  
– Dans tes rêves. Putain, c'est dégueulasse ce truc. »

Il allait la jeter par-dessus la balustrade.

« Donne-moi cette cigarette. »

Il ne la jeta pas par-dessus la balustrade.

« J'aurais dû venir avec toi.  
– J'ai pas besoin de toi, merci.  
– Sauf que t'es mort.  
– Ouais. »

Sanji souriait avec le bleu éternel de la mer dans les yeux.

« Mais toi aussi. »

 

* * *

 

_« Où ils sont ? Où sont Sanji et Zoro ? »_

 


End file.
